The White Light
In the middle of the night I was on the first floor of my house, watching television, the usual. I was waiting for my delivery of food to arrive when I saw a light, just floating by the open doorway to my basement. It stood animate in air for a moment. Then as I viewed it closer it moved, away from visibility. I slowly crept to the slightly ajar door. I opened the door slightly to peer inside, but there was nothing. Nothing beside the pitch black of the basement. Now I’m not a person who believes the paranormal mumbo-jumbo so I brushed it aside. Just a light from a passing car. I lived in a forest-like community on a hill. When night hit there were only a few lights that kept the place lit. The dull light slightly illuminated the inside of my house. “The light from the outside must have caused it.” I said to myself. I proceeded upstairs to go to sleep; when in the corner of my eye I saw it again! “That’s just a coincidence.” Time passed by until 2 a.m. when I found myself growing tired, but strangely when I closed my eyes it felt like I was being watched. I couldn’t put my finger on it but when I looked up I saw nothing… nothing but the sight of a light coming from down the hall. I observed the light closer to see a shadow-figure standing towards the edge of it. Only the head was visible from my point of view. I had to see if I was dreaming or not so I yelled out “Hey!” and the shadows head moved. Except it didn’t go out of visibility. Yet it looked as if it turned towards me. I saw as the shadows length grew bigger and bigger that it was getting closer and closer. Until I can finally see its foot. It looked human actually! Just a normal black shoe, but at that moment it stopped. It stopped and turned away. As I was about to put my head back down I saw the light again! I shouted in fear crying for help, but no one responded. The light blinded me as if it just let a flash bang off in my face. As I snapped back and could see again my room was moldy and destroyed as if maybe it was abandoned. I gazed around until I saw the light again. I tried to shout but my jaw was locked. I couldn’t shout, scream, or even talk. I attempted to get up to go outside and leave the house, to make sure I wasn’t going insane, but instead I couldn’t move. I was stuck, laying on my left side with the covers over me. I attempted to move but I was stuck. Now I had nothing left to do but sleep. Ah yes sleep the only thing that could get me out of this nightmare but as I tried to sleep I heard something move towards me. With my eyes closed I attempted to open them but they wouldn’t either. Now I was truly scared. Immediately from what sounded like 10 men shouting at me was the only thing I could hear. As I attempted to scream for help, it spoke to me and said, “Tenebris occidit bonum.” I tried and tried to do anything, and out of no-where it was gone. It was all gone and I was trapped in my room with all the doors closed. I walked over to the door to the hallway and when I opened it I saw nothing but darkness and… the light. I screamed as it blinded me and I fell to the floor. I ran at it but now the voices were screaming viciously and I was bound to being paralyzed. The light flew over and as I tried my hardest to get up. I awoke. It had all been a dream. I walked over to the mirror and felt funny. I started to laugh as I walked to the bathroom and then as I neared the mirror I looked in it and saw it behind me. The white light that’s been haunting me to this day. Doing whatever it can in my dream world or real world to torture me. I sat down on the floor and began to cry, I cried harder than I ever had in my life. I had to talk to someone. I texted my friend Vivian but she just answered in what it seemed latin. The same words over and over. “Tenebris occidit bonum. Tenebris occidit bonum. Tenebris occidit bonum.” I stopped. I looked in the mirror again and it still just floated behind me. I heard a whisper and all it said was “Diximus tantum iustus coepit” We’ve only just begun. Category:Ghosts